


BTS - Jungkook reacts to you wearing sexy lingerie for him

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [31]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: AN: Although this is marked as reader and can be enjoyed on its own, we imagine his girlfriend here to be Young-soon, his second girlfriend in our headcanon masterlist.You may also enjoy our post on tumblr: BTS - what sexy lingerie would they be turned on by / want their girlfriend to wearhere: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/180446557621/bts-what-sexy-lingerie-would-they-turned-on-byCheck out our full masterlist on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3





	BTS - Jungkook reacts to you wearing sexy lingerie for him

“I’ll be right back.” You said, learning over and pecking Jungkook’s lips. You had been perched on his double bed together, resting against the headboard. Now, you slowly moved off the sheets and left the room, looking over your shoulder as you reached the door. He smiled at you and you felt your heart flutter in response.

You headed down the small hallway and picked up the shopping bag you had left by the door. It advertised a grocery company and you had intentionally left the loaf of bread you had picked up at the store earlier on top to stop Jungkook from asking what you had bought while at the mall. It wasn’t a special occasion, but knowing that you were spending the night at your boyfriends apartment for the first time had been enough to convince you to buy the outfit when it caught your eye in the shop window. You had been dating for two months but you usually spent your time together at your apartment due to it being closer to your place of work. Whenever you did visit Jungkook’s place, you insisted on leaving before it got dark, knowing you would have to be up early for work and enjoying the familiarity of sleeping in your own bed. You had, until now, been unable to spend the weekend together, knowing that he usually had television engagements on Saturdays. Today, their appearance on a Chinese show had been cancelled due to the host coming down with the flu. Thank god for small favours.

You knew he loved it when you wore pretty, matching underwear; always complimenting how beautiful or sexy you looked, but you had never wore anything like this around him. You had owned several sexy outfits when you were with your last boyfriend and when you had broken up, almost nine months before, you had donated them to goodwill along with several romance paperbacks from your teenage years and some old pairs of jeans which no longer fit your curves. You had been amused to think of the women at the charity store sorting through your bags of clothing and coming across the items, wondering whether they should attempt to sell them or whether they would be best to use the fabric to make pulp. You thought the latter was more probable.

Picking up the carrier bag, you walked into the small bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind you. You reached in and removed the loaf of bread and two bags of bananas from the top and placed them carefully ontop of the laundry basket in the corner. You removed your thick, blue sweater and t-shirt and folded them; placing them beside the food on the basket. You then took off your bra, jeans and underwear and likewise attempted to fold them. The apartment was warm and comforting, a direct contract to the cold autumn night outside. You reached into the plastic carrier and pulled out another item you had picked up on your trip to the mall. Unwrapping the plastic seal on the top of the lid, you poured a handful of the sparkly, vanilla scented talc powder and slowly smoothed it over your skin. Despite the heat of the room, you felt your nipples harden delightfully as you caressed your breasts. Your skin felt wonderfully smooth as you reached in to the bottom of the bag and pulled out the outfit in question.

The black bra and thong were easy enough to put on. You took a glance in the bathroom mirror, able to see the central section of your body, and nodded to yourself. You had to admit that your body wasn’t what it once was, you had been seriously neglecting the pilates and body pump classes at the gym recently and it was beginning to show, especially in your hips and bum. But you thought the fabric was flattering; the bra had the right amount of support and padding, accentuating your best feature and the thong, plain black silk, didn’t reveal too much until you turned around.

You reached back into the bag and removed a pair of black, slightly transluscent stockings. These glided on your long legs a lot easier with the talc and were also a good fit. Finally, you attached the slightly lacy garter belt around your stomach, a little tight but not too restrictive, and attached the black straps to the top of your suspenders. You realised you should have worn heels tonight to match the outfit, but the weather had not allowed for it. You tried to see as much of yourself in the bathroom mirror as possible, but had to settle for half a view. Fairly satisfied, you left the bathroom and walked back towards the bedroom.

Jungkook was slouched on the bed, his head half on the head board and halfway on his blue pillow. He was reading something on his phone when you entered and it took him a few seconds to register what he was seeing, his eyes widening as he gazed up at you. You smiled as you closed the bedroom door behind you and took a step into the room. He quickly placed his phone on the bedside table and sat up on the sheets, scrambling to prop himself up against the headboard. His mouth was parted.

“What do you think?” You asked, taking another step closer.

He grinned in reponse, his smile wide and toothy, causing his eyes to crinkle adorably at the corners. You couldn’t help but blush in response to this reaction. It was almost innocent, you thought. His expression soon became more lustful as you walked around the side of the bed, deliberately slowly, taking in his reaction. His eyes roamed over your body, from your breasts to your thighs to your stockinged feet. His smile remained as you reached his side of the bed and stood beside him.

“What is this for?” He asked, his voice full of joy, as though he had just been given a birthday gift a week early.

You shrugged. “I just thought you deserved something nice...you’ve been working so hard.”

His smile was soon replaced by an expression of pleasure as you climbed onto the bed slowly, straddling his hips. His hands automatically moved to your hips and upper thighs as you rested your body against him, having to part your legs wide to reach around his thick thighs. You let out a small moan as you felt your clit brush the bulge in his jeans. He gasped in reponse and rubbed the small section of visable skin between your suspenders and garter belt.

“You look amazing...” He gasped as you leaned down and kissed him passionately. Your mouths opened against each other and you felt the desire in his lips. His hands roamed from your thighs to your back as he pulled you closer, gasping into your mouth as your weight shifted on his lap, your covered cunt brushing his cock, already rock hard. You smiled against his lips and felt his large palms move once more to your thighs, hooking his index fingers around the small strap which attached the suspenders to the belt around your waist. You could tell he was restless by the way his hands moved over your body, unable to be still for more than a few moments at a time.

Your lips parted and he moved his head down to your chest, kissing desperately along the visable flesh of your cleevage, above your bra before moving upwards to capture your lips once more. You reached downwards, between your bodies and trailed your index finger slowly along the length of his cock, through his jeans. He gasped and spluttered into your mouth, breaking your kiss to suck wetly at the side of your neck. The tingly, warm sensation seemed to travel directly through your body to your clit; you were already soaking through your black panties.

“Do you want me to take them off?” You asked, moving your palm to his thigh and rubbing the fabric there a few times. He nodded in response and your hands moved to the row of metal buttons along his crotch. His eyes stayed on your hands, watching you carefully as you tugged his jeans down to his knees, revealing his black boxer shorts and the outline of his cock beneath. You tugged his t-shirt up a little to reveal his bellybutton before returning to his length, brushing him gently with your fingertips. His mouth parted in a tight O shape as you trailed your hand along him delicately, through his underwear.

“Young-soon...” He gasped, suddenly. “I think I’m going to...” Too late, you realised that the combination of you visually teasing him with your underwear and sexually teasing him had caused him to lose control. You snapped your hand away, moving upwards to his visable lower stomach, but could see that it had made no difference. He let out a low, frustrated moan as he spilled himself, dampening his boxer shorts, his neck snapping back in both pleasure and embarrassment. Feeling sorry for him, you moved your palm back to his crotch and squeezed him gently through his underwear, helping him milk out the last of his orgasm from his twitching cock. His breath was heavy and his face flushed. It took him a few seconds to calm himself down enough to speak.

“Young-soon...I’m so sorry...” His voice sounded so sad you felt your chest ache. You would be lying if you didn’t admit to feeling a little disappointed...the sensation of having him inside you, stretching you, was incomparable to anything else. But now, looking at his humiliated expression, you found that your sympathy and affection for him trumped any other emotions, and when you spoke, your voice did not reveal any displeasure.

“It’s okay Kook...”

His hand had moved to his forehead, covering half of his face in shame. You slowly moved towards him and pulled his palm away, raising it to your lips and kissing the knuckles on the back of his hand. “It happens sometimes. I shouldn’t have teased you like that.” He finally met your gaze at the sound of your voice and his expression softened. Pushing forwards, you pressed your lips to his, gently at first but soon moving against him. The kiss was unrushed and building. When your tongues finally met, you felt yourself tingle once more in your panties and, as though sensing this, his hands moved up to your covered breasts, cupping the flesh there firmly in his palms. You moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to look down your body once more, as though only just remembering what you were wearing and how much pleasure it had given him.

Suddenly, his hands moved down to your bare arse cheeks and squeezed them roughly before giving you a little spank. You gave a little squeal of delight as he hooked his fingers under the thin straps of your suspenders and unclipped them from your stockings before moving to your panties, pulling them down a little roughly over your thighs and covered legs. Bemused, you allowed him to slip them over your feet and watched as he disgarded them on the floor.

“What are you doing?” You grinned as he rubbed your hips and pushed you down into the bedsheets. You complied easily as his lips met yours briefly from above.

“Making you feel good...” He pulled away and pushed your legs apart by the thighs, his fingers pressing against the thin material of your stockings. You felt the warm air of the room hit your wet pussy as the movement uncovered your labia. He licked his lips and you felt your clit tingle in response as he crawled down your body and pressed his tongue against you confidently. You gasped as he ran his tongue along your slit, from your opening to your clit, making you shudder in pleasure. You couldn’t help but find yourself wondering what had caused this change in confidence; he had only gone down on you a handful of times in the two months you had been together, and he usually seemed a little nervous to do so, as though he was worried about disappointing you.

“Do you like that?” He asked in a low voice, briefly moving away to gaze up at you from between your parted thighs. You groaned in reponse and saw him flash you a grin before moving back in. “Tell me what you want...” He moaned against your pussy as he kissed along the delicate pink skin between your opening and bud. You moved your right hand to the back of his head and ran your fingers through his soft, black hair.

“My clit...” You sighed, moving your other hand to gently touch the nub with your fingers, drawing his attention to it as he pulled away to watch. “Kiss it.”

You moved your hand back to join the other one on the back of his head and gasped as he placed a a few firm pecks on your clit, keeping his lips closed for a few moments before opening them against it, capturing it in his wet mouth and sucking with a moderate amount of pressure. You couldn’t help but be loud as he pleasured you perfectly. You moved your hands from his head to your breasts and tugged down the black cups of your bra, freeing your nipples. You pinched them between your thumb and index finger as you felt Jungkook press his tongue against you, flicking it quickly.

“Keep doing that...” You instructed, allowing yourself to move your hips a little against him. “It feels amazing...” You felt him smile against you as he pulled away to get a little breath before moving back in.

You had always struggled to orgasm in this way and usually stopped your boyfriend after a few minutes to save him the disappointment, but Jungkook seemed determined this time and you allowed him to continue his gentle assault on your pussy, encouraging him from time to time and telling him what to do. He was eager to learn what you liked and followed your instructions to a T, increasing his suction or, when it got too intense, stopping his pouty motion to gently kiss and lick your clit. Eventually, you felt your body begin to heat up. The bedroom was already warm and both of you glistened with sweat. He had briefly stopped his movement half way through to remove his damp t-shirt, and now you saw the sheen on his tanned shoulders and the perspiration on his brow.

“I’m so close...don’t you fucking dare stop what you are doing Jungkook...” You gasped, barely aware of what you were saying. He complied, keeping his mouth open wide against your clit as his tongue firmly massaged it. “Keep your tongue on me...fuck...” You grasped your breast harder and threw your head back. The blue pillow was damp below you, you knew your hair would be matted and unattractive, but in this moment you did not care. Jungkook had his fingers hooked under the black, lacy belt at the top of your stockings and you knew that there would be marks later left by the pressure of his fingers.

“Oh god...keep doing that...don’t fucking stop...” Your voice rang out around the room as you felt yourself boiling over. “So close...flick it...with your tongue...oh yes.” The change in pace as he licked your clit caused you to finally reach your high. Your hips snapped as you felt an intense pleasure ripple through your body. He kept up the pace, pressing the tip of his tongue against you as you let out a series of small, whimpery moans.

Finally, you felt your body relax as a wave of contentment and exhaustion washed over you. His pace had naturally slowed, sensing that you had reached your climax, but he refused to stop his motion completely until you stopped him, determined to make you feel as good for as long as he possibly could.

“Kook...it’s okay...you can stop now.” You gasped, reaching over to his head and brushing your fingers limply through his hair as he finally pulled away, looking as tired as you felt. His hair stuck up in adorable tufts, caused by the dampness of his forehead, and you grinned as he pressed a kiss to your upper thigh and moved back up your body, pressing his lips to your stomach, breasts and upper chest before finally kissing your cheek sweetly.

“Fuck...that was so good.” You moaned, hardly able to believe how good it had been yourself. His smile was delightful and you felt your stomach flutter as he nestled himself next to you.

“Really?” He seemed genuinely amazed. You brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and stroked his cheek. His eyes roamed down to your breasts, visable above your bra. He bent down and captured a nipple between his lips, briefly kissing it before pulling away. You looked down at his boxer shorts and observed that he was hard again. Grinning, you pressed your palm against his cock. He moaned softly in response, briefly closing his eyes, his bashful smile never leaving his face.

“I’m going to be sensitive down there for hours.” You admit as your fingers grazed over his tip, eliciting another gasp from you. “But since you made me feel so good with your mouth, it’s only right that I should return the favour, right?” You teased with a coy smile, enjoying the sparkly glisten in his eyes as you ran your hands along him.

“You don’t have to...” He said, his honesty clear in his voice.

You shook your head. “I think I do.” Slowly, you moved your hand upwards, to the elasticated band of his boxer shorts and pulled them down.


End file.
